


insomnia

by aeroas



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeroas/pseuds/aeroas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he let his magic seep through his fingers, let it touch her bare skin and create an illusion of stars</p>
            </blockquote>





	insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> oh

It became routine, Leo quickly noticed. The sound of footsteps delicately moving deep into the night, passing his bedroom and making him breathe shallowly as she slipped into her sister's room. 

It wasn't until after her discovery, after her decision-- to stay with them--   ~~ _to stay with him_  ~~did she come into his room, tear faced and shaking body as he enveloped her in his arms because despite being the favorite of all their other siblings, he ultimately was hers. 

He let his magic seep through his fingers, let it touch her bare skin and create an illusion of stars and they fell asleep: she who melted into a galaxy and he, who let himself shatter with her.

When the sky began to form its pastel colors, he pressed his lips against her; his burning face and stomach as he kissed her sleeping form; it was a _sin_ and her consent was not given but she pressed her lips harder against his and entangled her legs with his and threaded her fingers into his hair; Leo felt himself falling apart all over again.

When she pulled him into the shower, he watched her back move-- the muscles and bones which danced and displayed themselves as a work of art and he kissed it over and over until he was on his knees. And she pulled him up and pressed her bare body against his, kissing his eyelids and jaw and throat and mouth and he couldn't _breathe_ because her breasts was on his chest and her garden was on his; creating a messy friction that made him feel drunk and wanting _more_.

And then it was over because they left and continued on with their day, daring not to speak a word because unnecessary complications were not to be prevailed in the midst of war.

But when the blackened sun fell, she came back and he wrapped his arms around her frame once more.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> tfw u should be working on an essay but instead ur sinning ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> this was nice to write i hope it was nice to read


End file.
